


The Doctor's In

by letsbegin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Canonical Character Death, Car Accident, Doctor! Bucky, Doctor/Patient, Forbidden Love, Gay Steve Rogers, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Nice Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Patient! Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve can't remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Dr. Barnes should know by now to never say it's a slow night in the ER. He realised his mistake when he heard the sirens, and saw the two stretchers rush past him. He never planned on falling for his latest amputee patient and Steve Rogers never planned on falling for his blue eyed doctor, as far as he can remember at least.





	1. I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Every doctor thing in here I heard on Grey's Anatomy.

Lights, bright lights

It’s the first thing Steve sees when he wakes up. 

Where am I? What happened? Why can’t I move?

He hears muffled voices around him but can’t tell what they’re saying. He’s moving fast, down some hallway. He’s on his back.

What the fuck is going on?

Next thing he knows he’s staring into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. Someone’s leaning over him, trying to talk to him. Steve tries to make out the muffled voice but only gets pieces.

“Mr. Rogers, can you hear me?…Dr. Barnes….accident...severely injured....surgery..so sorry...arm and leg..Steve stay with me”

Steve can only stare at the man unable to respond. The memories come back and the realization comes. He was in an accident. This was a hospital. 

Peggy was in the car, where’s peg?

“P-Peg in car where” was all Steve managed to sputter out before breaking into a coughing fit.

“Shh don’t try to talk, we have your friend she’s in surgery but she’s gonna make it, thanks to you, what you did was very, very brave.”

What did I do?

“Dr. Barnes we have to prep him and you have to scrub in.” Steve hears from somewhere off to the side and handsome doctor guy looks at them then back at Steve.

“Alright Steve, we have to operate so they’re gonna put you under while I get scrubbed. We’re gonna take good care of you I promise. I gotta go, but I’ll see you when you wake up and I’ll fill you in”

Steve drifted into unconscious, the last thing he saw was the doctor’s blue eyes

 

“Scalpel…”

“..His pressure’s dropping”

“....Shit page neuro…”

“We’re losing’ him, damn it… charge to 500”

“Come on Steve come on”

“Dr. Barnes may-” “I said charge the paddles, I made a promise”

“His pulse is stabilising thank god”

“How do ya tell a 27 year old guy you had to amputate his whole arm and half his leg?”

“Damn it, really? This poor guy, first he lost his arm and leg, now her”

“3 weeks and no change… no contact with family yet?”

Dr. Bucky Barnes found himself sneaking off to room 107 whenever he got the chance. Whether it was arriving to work early in order to say a quick good morning before rounds, eating meals at the bedside, saying goodbye before leaving, or just stopping by when he felt stressed about a difficult case. He didn’t know why he felt so drawn to the patient. Maybe it was because he had no family or anyone come visit him in the month he’d been there, maybe it was because he felt a duty to the comatose patient, after all he had promised him he would be okay, maybe it was because the man was gorgeous, or maybe it was a bit of all three. Whatever the reason it had become common knowledge in Shield Hospital that if Dr. Barnes was not in a surgery or with a patient, he could most likely be found in room 107. Bucky doesn’t exactly remember when he started talking to the patient, all he knows is that it seems to help him calm down. He talks about random things on his mind. Sometimes it’s just figuring out what he’s gonna have for dinner that night and other times he talks about cases he’s having trouble with, usually talking about them outloud helps him figure out solutions. Sometimes he doesn’t say anything at all. However, June 2nd, exactly two months after the accident, was not one of those times. Bucky was talking about a particularly difficult case of osteosarcoma. A 17 year old boy had just come in to Bucky’s care and Bucky was trying to find a way to beat the cancer without amputating the boys leg. He was too caught up talking and looking at the boy’s chart that he didn’t notice the man in the bed next to him’s eyes flutter open.

“I understood like three of those words” Bucky’s head snaps up when he hears the raspy voice.

“You’re awake” Is all Bucky manges to say because wow, this man has some really fucking blue eyes.

“I’ll take that to mean that I wasn’t expected to wake up. How long?” Steve asks 

“Two months today. I’m Dr. Barnes by the way in case ya don’t remember from that day, but you can call me Bucky. I’m the one that did the majority of your operation and I’ve been overseeing your care” Bucky explained.

“I remember you”

“I’m glad to hear it, but I’m afraid I have some bad news for you. The injuries you sustained in the accident were very severe. Your left arm and part of your left leg were damaged beyond repair and we had no choice but to amputate them. We had to amputate your arm at the shoulder but we were able to save part of your leg and only amputated below your knee. We also ran into complications during surgery which cause us to have to operate on your heart. You sustained a minor head injury which caused a bleed in your brain which we were able to stop. I suspect that that’s part of the reason it took you so long to wake up, but I’m an orthopedic surgeon, so that’s a question better left for neuro. We’ll have to give you an MRI and run some other tests to make sure there are no lasting effects.”

“I see, is there anything else?” Bucky could tell Steve was still processing everything he just said and wanted all the facts before he fully came to terms with his situation.

“Yeah actually one thing, I don’t know how to tell you this but, Peggy didn’t make it out of surgery. She had more internal injuries then we had thought and we weren’t able to save her” Bucky told Steve as gently as possible. Steve’s brow furrowed into a confused expression.

“I have one question”

“What is it?”

“Who’s Peggy?” Oh no, that’s not a good sign.

“Peggy, her full name was Margaret Carter, she was in the passenger side of the car when the accident happened. Do you remember her?”

“No, I have no idea who that is. That ain’t a good sign is it? I should remember her.” Steve started to panic.

“Hey, it’s okay, it might just be temporary amnesia, you’ve been unconscious for awhile, it’s very common.” Bucky moved to grab Steve’s chart from next to his bed. “I’m gonna ask you a few questions and then I’m gonna do a few small tests hearing, eye, throat, reflexes, etc. That okay”

“Do what ya gotta do doc” Steve smirked and Bucky smiled reassuringly back at him.

“Where ya from?” Bucky started off.

“Uh” Steve’s brow furrowed in concentration and if it wasn’t one of the most adorable things Bucky had ever seen he didn’t know what was.

“ ‘S okay, take your time.” Bucky looked up when he heard a knock at the door.

“Dr. Barnes are you in there?” came a female voice.

“Yes come in” He shot Steve an apologetic look before turning back to the door as a nurse walked in.

“Sam told me to come tell you and I quote if your done creepily watching the coma patient in 107 he could use your assessment on a new patient” she informed him.

“Can you tell Dr. Wilson that I’m a little busy seeing that ‘the coma patient in 107’ is no longer in a coma as of two minutes ago and he has a name, so he should call Dr. Danvers. Oh and you can also tell him to go fuck himself” Bucky added the last part with a smirk and the nurse laughed.

“Yeah I can definitely do that” she started to walk back out of the room.

“Thanks Nat” Bucky called as she closed the door.

“Sorry ‘bout that, and I promise I don’t watch you creepily, Sam’s just being a dick. I will admit to coming in here probably more often than I should, to go over cases and get away from all the craziness out there” Bucky admits sheepishly.

“ ‘sall good I know I’m irresistible” Steve smirked. Was he flirting with Bucky? No it’s probably just his imagination. Besides doctors can’t date patients, not after Ward started seeing a heart patient and cut a wire to get her bumped up on the transplant list.

“Sure ya are pal, now back to the question , where ya from?” Bucky questioned again

“Uh, I don’t really remember, I think it starts with a B tho”

“What’s your mother’s name?”

“I don’t know”

“Father?”

“No, I should know these things but I don’t” He was panicking again.

“Hey no it’s okay we’ll figure this out I promise. Just one more. Tell me your name.”

“I know my name” Steve said defensively.

“Then you’ll have no problem telling me”

“It’s- it’s, damn it, I don’t know”


	2. Peter

“Your name is Steve, Steve Rogers, your from Brooklyn, and your parents are Sarah and Joseph Rogers. I’m from Brooklyn too.” Bucky smiled reassuringly. Steve just nodded.

“I’m just gonna do those tests I mentioned and then I’ll page someone in neuro to get you an MRI so we can figure out what’s goin’ on, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah do what you have to” Steve said while staring down.

“I kinda need ya to look at me while I check your eyes or else I can’t see nothin’ can I” Bucky chuckled and Steve looked up sheepishly at him.

After Bucky completed the aforementioned tests he said goodbye to Steve and went to find a neurosurgeon. He found Sam next to the vending machine on the third floor.

“Sam, sorry I couldn’t help with your patient but I was hoping you had time for a consult on a patient” 

“Tell you what, walk with me to my next patient and talk and I’ll decide after knowing all the facts.” Sam smirks

“You’re getting me to do your ortho consult aren’t you?”

“You want your neuro consult or not?”

“I could just find Clint”

“Nope he’s surgery for about four more hours”

“I could call the on call doctor”

“Would you really call in Tony just to inconvenience me?”

“Shit it’s Tony, fine I’ll do your consult” Bucky gave in and they started walking.

“Okay so fill me in on the patient.”

“Steve Rogers, 27 year old male, came in two months ago, car accident, rushed into emergency surgery, I had no choice but to amputate his whole left arm and half his left leg, he developed a brain bleed during surgery and coded, we got his heart started again and Tony stopped the bleed, he’s been in a coma up until ten minutes ago, he seems to be suffering from what I hope is short term amnesia, can’t remember his parents names, where he’s from, or even the woman that was in the car with him during the accident, hell he can’t even remember his own name. We only know this stuff because of the contents of his wallet. Pupils and reflexes are normal, all outside signs say he should be fine so if there is something wrong it’s internal I’d suggest an MRI but you’re the neurosurgeon so I’ll leave it to your expertise” Bucky finished as they reached the door.

“Did you- did you just say you won’t tell me what to do? What makes this patient so special that you would put your ego aside for his care?”

“He’s in room 107, now tell me about this patient”

“Peter Parker, 15 year old male, came in earlier today unconscious with signs of a concussion and what I assume is a badly broken leg maybe a few ribs. He’s awake now and I’ve determined that his concussion is mild. No I don’t know what happened nobody does, he won’t say, but his aunt is on her way so maybe she could tell us. I need you to assess whether his leg will need surgery and to confirm if his ribs are broken. If he only needs a cast on his leg he should be able to be discharged today. Also I’m definitely doing that neuro consult for you and I want to be the primary neurosurgeon on the case” Sam informed Bucky.

“Done, Tony has enough on his plate anyway he won’t mind” Bucky agreed as he walked into the room.

“Peter, I’m Dr. Barnes nice to meet you despite the unfortunate circumstances. I’m an orthopedic surgeon so I’m gonna take a look at your leg and your ribs and see what’s broken, sound good?” Bucky asked as he walked towards Peter’s bed.

“Sounds good, doc” Bucky started looking at Peter’s leg.

“Sam can you call up and order an x-ray?” Bucky asked turning to Sam.

“Yeah sure, give me sec” Sam left the room to do as Bucky asked.

“Well he does that why don’t we just chat, you got any questions for me?” Bucky said as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

“What’s your first name?”

“James but I go by Bucky. Where ya from?”

“Queens, you?”

“Brooklyn, what’s your favorite subject in school?”

“Science, what was yours?”

“Also science, favorite movie?”

“Star Wars, you?”

“Ferris Bueller’s Day Off, favorite band?”

“Can never choose, what’s yours?”

“Queen 100%, how did this happen to you?”

“Two seniors jumped me behind the school, damn it how did you do that?”

“Lot’s of practice, why didn’t you want anyone to know?”

“It’s embarrassing” Peter said looking down at his hands. Just then Sam came back in the room with a couple nurses.

“They can take him now” Bucky let the nurse take Peter up while him and Sam followed behind.

“He got jumped by two seniors behind the school” Bucky told Sam.

“How did you do that? I’ve been trying to get him to tell me for two hours now” 

“I can be very charming when I want to” Bucky smirked.

“No seriously, you have to teach me.”

“Fine, ask the patient questions about themselves things like favorite movie, band, etc and let them ask questions in return. Get them to lower their guard and when you see the opportunity sneak it in as one of your questions.”

“That’s really smart”

“I know that’s why I thought of it and not you” Bucky teased

“Funny, but seriously thank you”

“Don’t mention it”

Once Peter’s x-rays were done Bucky examined them.

“Two broken ribs on his left side and one on his right, I can’t quite tell but I expect he has a few more ribs that are just bruised. They won’t hurt as bad as the broken ones but they’ll still hurt like hell. As for his leg, it’s bad. Those kids should be arrested for this. They fractured his shin, dislocated his knee, broke three toes, and fractured his femur.”

“Damn it”

“He’s not going home today. Book an OR tell them I’m the surgeon, that might get extra pull depending who’s on today, and get this done sooner. In the meantime I believe you promised me a neuro consult” And with that Bucky walked out of the room leaving Sam to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter will be up in a few hours with more Steve and Bucky interactions.


	3. The Consultation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor, I looked all this stuff up, so if it's wrong it's not my fault.

Steve turned to look at the door when Bucky walked in with Sam.

“Steve, this is Dr. Wilson, he’s a neurosurgeon, I’ve asked him to come figure out what’s going on inside your head. He’s also the reason it took me so long to get back cause he roped me into an ortho consult that could have easily been done by any first year resident” Bucky had turned to face Sam at this point no longer talking to Steve.

“Yeah well he’s the one that just agreed to do the kid’s surgery and if it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t even know what happened to the kid because for some reason everyone always finds him so charming and tell him everything”

“Carol would have been able to do the exact same thing, you’re the only one that couldn’t do it because no one likes you”

“Plenty of people like me”

“Best friends right?” Steve interrupted the doctors’ fight.

“How’d ya know?” Bucky chuckled.

“Me and Peg used to be the same way” Steve smiled.

“Wait what did you just say?” Bucky looked at Steve with a shocked expression.

Me and Peg used to be- Peggy I remembered Peggy!” Steve exclaimed. He looked so adorable this excited.

“Tell me everything you remember” Bucky moved to sit next to Steve while Sam stayed leaning against the door.

“I don’t remember much, I remember being in the car with Peggy before the accident. We were bickering because she was trying to set me up with some guy from her work and I wouldn’t agree because it never ends well. I knew I was gonna lose the fight because Peg had her mind set on this and there’s no changing her mind her so I agreed if I could bring a girl for her and have it be a double date.” 

Wait did he just say set him up with a guy? Is he gay?

“Anything else?” Steve shook his head.

“She didn’t answer cause that’s when the accident happened” 

“Hang on, Steve do you remember what happened right after the accident?

“The last thing I remember is starting to go through the intersection and then bright lights coming towards us really fast, then searing pain in my left side and nothing.”

“So you still have no memory of before that day?” Sam asked.

“No I can’t remember specifics but I somehow know that Peggy was my best friend and I think I like art” Steve looked like he was concentrating.

“That’s a good sign tho, right Sam? I mean he has some memory” Bucky looked at Sam hopefully.

“Yeah, when it comes to amnesia any memory is a good sign. But this is especially promising, it’s rare that we have amnesia patients who only remember their accident, even ones that get their memory back don’t usually remember the actual accident. I’m gonna order an MRI, I’ll be back to get you for it. I’m sure Bucky here can fill you in on protocol, right Buck?” Sam said before leaving the room.

“Have you ever had an MRI before?” Bucky asked turning to Steve.

“I’m gonna let you think about what you just asked” Steve smirked and the realization hit Bucky.

“Shit sorry, so you go in the machine, you lay still, and it scans, and why the hell am I explaining this I’m an orthopedic surgeon for christ’s sake. I use x-rays this is Sam’s department. I have the basic knowledge about this that’s needed to graduate med school. He can explain when it’s time. In the meantime do you have any questions you wanna ask me?” 

“What kind of name is Bucky?” Steve asked and Bucky chuckled.

“It’s a nickname”

“What could it possibly a nickname for? What’s your real name?”

“James” Bucky said simply.

“How? Just, How?”

“My full name is James Buchanan Barnes”

“That’s in absolutely no way helpful” Steve laughed.

“Buchanan, Buch, Bucky. My sister came up with it when we were little, I like it cause it sounds less formal than James” Bucky explained

“Ahhh, I see. My name’s Steve right?”

“Yeah”

“Damn it, how I’m supposed to get a nickname out of that?” Steve joked and Bucky chuckled.

“Actually that is your nickname” Bucky smirked.

“Huh?”

“Your full name is Steven” Bucky informed him.

“That’s not creative tho. What’s my middle name?” 

“Uhh let me see. Ah ha, Grant” Bucky said looking at Steve’s chart.

“Last name?”

“Rogers”

“You’re kidding right? Steven Grant Rogers? That is the most basic, unnicknameable name ever.” Steve laughed and it was the most adorable Bucky had ever heard and Bucky laughed too.

“That’s not a real word” Bucky said in the middle of laughing.

“Cut me some slack, 20 minutes ago I was in a coma” Steve joked.

“Fine. Hey I thought of a nickname, it’s not creative but it’s a nickname”

“Hit me” Bucky lightly hit Steve’s shoulder and smirked.

“Haha, real funny, now tell me” 

“I thought that was funny” Bucky mocked hurt.

“Is that doctor Carol or something available to take my case?” Steve teased.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing, I thought we had a nice thing going here, Stevie.” Bucky added the last word with a smirk and a wink.

“You do realise you just told me the nickname right?” Steve smirked.

“Duh, hence the wink. Wow Stevie it’s a good thing we’re getting your brain checked out, you are slow” Bucky teased.

“Your right it’s not creative at all but I kinda like it” Steve smiled at Bucky as they made eye contact. They sat in comfortable silence just looking at each other for what felt like hours, but was really only three minutes, before Steve spoke up.

“Why’d you become a doctor?”

“When I was 17 I was in a car accident too. Not quite as bad tho. I was driving and a car on the other side of the road swerved into me and hit the car right in the driver’s side door. My left arm got pretty messed up. All the doctors thought I was gonna lose it, but there was one orthopedic surgeon who didn’t. He told everyone that there was a way to save it. None of them believed him but they let him try. It took seven different surgeries over the course of a year and a half, various medication, and two years of rigorous physical therapy, but I got complete use of my arm back with no remaining affects. While actually I do get the occasional tremor in my arm but it’s very rare, my last one was eight months ago, and I’ve never had one during surgery. It’s only when I’m exerting a lot of force with my arm. I wanted to help people the way he helped me. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have my arm and I wouldn’t be doing what I love. I’m just sorry I couldn’t do the same for you”

“You did what you could, I’m alive because of you”

“Tony was the one that fixed your head injury, he’s the reason you’re alive”

“Who operated on my heart?”

“I did, we didn’t have enough time to get a cardiothoracic surgeon to OR and I was always good at heart surgery, when I was picking a specialty I definitely considered cardiology, and now I see your point, I started your heart again”

“Bingo” Steve smirked

“You might be better at getting people to admit things than I am, and I just convinced a 15 year old boy to admit to probably the most embarrassing thing that can happen to a high school sophomore” Bucky smiled.

“What was it, or is that against doctor patient confidentiality?”

“I think it’s in a grey area”

“If it helps, I can pretend to still be in a come. From what I gather you had no problem telling me about cases then” Steve teased.

“I was gonna tell you but now I’m not so sure I want to”

“No, come on tell me” Steve gave Bucky the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever. It seems Bucky’s had to use that adjective a lot to describe Steve. He’ll have to look up a synonym later.

“Fine but that is not fair, a grown man should be able to make a kicked puppy face that convincing, there is no possible way to say no to that, put it away”

“Kicked puppy, really?” Steve laughed 

“Anyway, back to the kid. His name’s Peter Parker, 15 years old, got jumped behind his high school by two seniors. Didn’t wanna admit so I had to use a trick I figured out in my first year of residency to get him to talk”

“That’s awful, how bad is it, cause didn’t Sam mention surgery?” 

“Sam says mild concussion, there’s lots of bruises and scrapes all over his body, based off the x-rays I diagnosed two broken ribs on his left side and one on his right, I couldn’t quite tell but I expect he has a few more ribs that are just bruised. They won’t hurt as bad as the broken ones but they’ll still hurt like hell. As for his leg, it’s bad. I’m telling you those kids should be arrested for this. They fractured his shin, dislocated his knee, broke three toes, and fractured his femur.”

“Holy shit, I’m with you on the arrest part. What’s the surgery for?”

“A femur fracture, also known as a thigh bone fracture is very hard fracture to fix. I have to insert a rod into the center of the bone to support it while it heals, in his case I’m also gonna have to put a metal plate next to the bone and attach it with screws, then put a frame around the outside of his leg. Obviously I have to put him under because I’m opening up his leg so I’m gonna fix his knee too, cause it can be painful. If it were just the knee I would give him some painkillers and pop it back into place in his room but since he’s under I figure I’ll spare him some more pain and do it then. Sam should have an OR time for me soon” Bucky explained.

“Wow, that poor kid” Steve said right before Bucky’s phone rang. Thinking it was Sam with information he answered and put it on speaker phone without looking at the name. 

That was very much a mistake.


	4. Becca

“Buck, why did Sam just text me to tell you and I quote ‘to get your dumb head out of your ass and ask out the cute guy already’?” His sister’s voice spoke before he could stop it, and he felt his face get hot as Steve laughed. He turned off speaker phone and avoided making eye contact with Steve.

“Whatever happened to saying hello, Becs? That was a good idea I think we should keep doing it.”

“Just answer the question dumbass”

“I’m not a dumbass, I’m a smartass. Before you say anything, yes I realised what I said as soon as I said it” Steve started laughing and Bucky shot him a light glare.” Don’t you start too”

“Who are you talking to?”

“A patient who’s this close to getting lime jello with his next meal” Steve lifted his hands up in surrender.

“Anyway I don’t have all day bro-” Becca started but Bucky interrupted her.

“Good neither do I can I go now?”

“Nope. What’s Sam talking about, who’s the guy?”

“Sam is being a dick and trying to get me to punch him in the face”

“Please don’t it’s pretty”

“You did not just say that, please tell me you didn't just say that. I have to burn my ears off now. I never want to hear my baby sister say stuff like that about my oldest friend.”

“You’re two years older than me”

“That’s besides the point”

“C’mon Buck it’s been two years since you were last in a relationship”

“That can not be true”

“Oh but it is”

“No Nat was a year and a half ago, ha”

“Fake relationships don’t count”

“I don’t know what your talking about”

“Don’t play dumb with me Buck”

“In my defense I didn’t know you knew about it being fake”

“Sam, also we will be discussing that later”

“I’d prefer that we didn’t, anyway there has to have been one in the past two years”

“Nope”

“Shit now it looks like I’m pining for, wait who does it look like I’m pining for?” At this point Bucky had forgotten Steve was there.

“You really don’t remember?”

“Depends, guy or girl?”

“Guy”

“Shit”

“I’ll take that as a sign you remembered”

“Peter Quill?”

“Yep”

“You’re sure that was the last one?”

“Why the hell are you asking me, it’s your love life?”

“Because apparently you know more about my love life than me”

“Tell Becca I said hi” Sam’s voice came from the doorway and Bucky jumped, suddenly remembering where he is.

“Bec I gotta go, but Sam says hi” With that Bucky hung up the phone.

“How’d you know it was Becca?” He turned to look at Sam.

“Because she knows more about your love life than you do, but then again everyone knows more about your love life than you do” Sam teased.

“That is not true”

“What’s the name of your last boyfriend?”

“Uhhh Jason Black?”

“Unbelievable. Steve what’s the name of Bucky’s last boyfriend?”

“Peter Quill”

“Stevie you're supposed to be on my side” Bucky whined.

“You threatened me with lime jello”

“You laughed at me”

“Hang on is Jason Black even a real person you dated?” Sam interrupted

“I honestly have no idea where that name came from”

“So you guessed that your last boyfriend was someone that doesn’t even exist?” Sam smirked

“Sam did you came here for a reason or just to bust my balls?”

“I think that’s Jason Black’s job” Sam joked and him and Steve laughed.

“Ya know what Wilson, let’s not forget which of us was named strongest puncher in P.E. the entire time we were in high school.”

“Yeah while let’s not forget which one of us was on the wrestling team”

“Or the fact that said person lost every single match they had in the two years they were on the team.” 

“Guys, I hate to interrupt this very entertaining argument but Sam what was your reason for coming?”

“Bucky’s needed in OR 3 for Peter’s surgery” Sam informed them.

“So Brock’s on in charge of scheduling today” Bucky made to leave the room.

“How do you know that?” Sam asked.

“I told you my name had pull with certain people”

“How on Earth did you get Brock Rumlow to give you special treatment?” Bucky was at the door now.

“Sam I keep telling you, I’m very persuasive” Bucky shot a wink at Sam over his shoulder before walking out the door.

“I truly can not tell what he means by that” Sam said turning to Steve.

“He truly is an interesting guy” Steve said still looking at the door Bucky walked out of.

“I don’t have anywhere to be until they can take you for an MRI, wanna ask me questions and hear embarrassing stories about that doofus?” Steve’s head snapped towards Sam.

“Hell yes”

“What do you wanna know?”

“Is he gay?” Sam chuckled.

“He is incredibly bi.”

“I’m kinda scared to know what you mean by incredibly bi” Steved chuckled too.

“I couldn’t explain it if I tried.”

“Who’s the cute guy you texted his sister about?”

“You. Two months ago Bucky was never early, he arrived exactly on time for rounds, he was out the door the minute his shift was over, and if he wasn’t in a surgery or checking on other patients he was in the ER trying to get patients before anyone else could. Three weeks after you came in those things changed. He comes in early to say goodmorning to you, he stops in at the end of his shift to say goodnight and doesn’t end up leaving for up to half an hour after clocking out, and he spends his free moments in here talking to you about his cases. Some Days he even brings me coffee now. He sees something in you and it’s making him better. I’m gonna do everything I can to encourage it, but I’m one of the only ones here that will”

“Why?”

“Doctor’s aren’t allowed to get involved with patients while they’re in the hospital. There was a doctor here about two years ago, his name was Grant Ward, he met a heart patient named Daisy here and started seeing her. They got engaged even. She needed a heart transplant and had an LVAD which could keep her alive so she got bumped lower on the transplant list even tho she was in dire need of it. Grant saw it and cut the wire to the machine. She was immediately moved to the top of the list and got a heart that was already on its way to a different patient. That night she died of a clot. Grant was destroyed and admitted what he had done. He was fired and no one’s seen him since. What he did was reckless and dangerous and the hospital wanted to prevent it from happening again”

“It seems like I’m gonna be here awhile and if nothing can happen while I’m here, why are you telling me these things?”

“Because what the hospital doesn’t know won’t hurt them.”

“Bucky could get fired tho”

“Bucky’s never been one for following rules, it’s only a matter of time before he asks you out anyway”

“What are you saying I should do?”

“I’m saying ask him out when he gets back. You’ve been awake for about two hours and yet you both look at eachother like you’d trust the other with your life. You clearly both like each other. Don’t draw it out like some cheesy, angsty, romance movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I based Grant and Daisy off Izzy and Denny from Grey's Anatomy


	5. Oh no

“They can take you for an MRI now” Sam said looking at his phone and then at Steve. It had been an hour since Bucky had gone to surgery.

“Let’s go then”

“I’ll go grab a wheelchair”

“Okay now let’s go” Steve said once Sam had come back and helped him into the wheelchair. They headed out the door and were headed towards the elevator when they heard it.

“Sam!” Nat yelled running up behind them.

“Nat, what is it?”

“Did you hear?”

“Hear what?”

“About Bucky”

“What about Bucky?” Sam was getting worried now and so was Steve.

“Their was an accident during the surgery, an intern freaked out and caused a commotion, Bucky ended up with a scalpel in his abdomen”   
“What?” Steve spoke up. His mouth felt dry.

Bucky was hurt?

“I don’t know how it happened but during the comotion somehow Bucky got a scalpel in his abdomen. They got him out and stitched him up. Carol took over th surgery.”

“Where is he?” Steve wanted to see him.

“Room 406, I don’t know if he’s awake or not. I have to go see a patient but if you see him let me know how he is, k” And with that Nat walked back down the hallway.

“Take me to room 406” Steve turned to face Sam.

“After your MRI”

“Now”

“Steve” Sam started but Steve spoke again.

“Are there any signs that there’s something wrong with my brain that could kill me if not caught immediately?”

“No, but-”

“Then take me to his room” Steve interrupted again.

“You two are made for eachother with how bossy and interruptive you both are” Sam smiled.

“Is that a yes?” Steve smiled.

“Yeah, I just have to let them know that we’ll be going later”

Once Sam had done that they headed up to the fourth floor. The closer they got to Bucky’s room the more anxious Steve got. They finally arrived at room 406. When they went inside Bucky had his eyes closed facing the ceiling.

“Wanda I swear to God is you check my stitches one more time I will rip them out just because” He said without opening his eyes.

“Please don’t” Bucky’s eyes snapped open and his whipped up to look at Steve.

“I thought you were someone else”

“I figured by the fact that you said Wanda”

“How’d you know I was here?”

“We ran into Nat on the way to get his MRI and she told us”

“What were the results of the MRI”

“I’m gonna go and let Steve here tell you” Sam left the room before the other’s could say anything.

“He could have maybe rolled me closer before leaving. If I try and do it with one arm I’ll just go in circles”

“I got it” Bucky said sitting up to get off the bed.

“Buck you were literally stabbed is getting up a good idea?”

“It was a scalpel and it wasn’t deep. I’m fine. I just have to wait a few hours before going back to work so I’m less likely to rip my stitches doing something” Bucky explained as he walked towards Steve and pushed the wheelchair closer to the bed before getting back on but remaining in a sitting position.

“So talk to me about the MRI”

“Yeah about that, I didn’t get the MRI”

“What why? Sam said you were on the way to get your MRI”

“Yeah and then we found out about you”

“I’m not seeing the correlation here”

“I told Sam to bring me here instead”

“Why?”

“Because you were stabbed Buck”

“How did you even convince Sam to bring you here instead?”

“I thought we had this conversation already, we have our persuasiveness in common.”

“Steve you need an MRI”

“I have a question?”

“Something tells me you’re gonna ask it no matter what”

“In my limited knowledge comas are usually caused by something to do with the brain and I already had a brain injury, so wouldn’t you have done at least on MRI while I was in a coma for two months?”

“Yeah we did multipl you had one every week after your this week”

“When was the last one?”

“Two days ago.” Steve looked at Bucky expectantly. “Oh I see your point, I’ll text Sam”

“Hey can I ask you something?”


	6. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapters just keep getting worse. Please let me know if it's true so I can do better on the next ones

Before Steve could actually ask Bucky his question though, a woman walked into the room. Bucky looked at Steve apologetically.

“Hang on Wanda, Steve what did you wanna ask me?”

“It can wait”

“Who’s your friend Buck?”

“Oh, Wanda this is Steve Rogers, Steve this Dr. Wanda Maximoff. Now Wanda please tell me you’re not here to check on my stitches again.”

“I can’t do that I have to check them”

She walked over and started checking Bucky’s stitches while he rolled his eyes dramatically at Steve. 

“Buck”

“Yeah?” He said as he turned towards Wanda.

“How the hell did you manage to get your wound infected?! It happened 45 minutes ago and you’ve been here the whole time” Wanda said as she slapped him in the back of the head.

“What, how is that even possible?”

“I’m going to get Bruce. Steve make sure he doesn’t spontaneously combust or something, based off his track record it’s possible” Wanda said turning to Steve before heading to the door.

“Hey I caught on fire one time!” Bucky retorted as she left.

“You caught on fire?!” Steve looked at Bucky shocked.

“One time” Bucky defended.

“How? How did you catch on fire?”

“The details are a little fuzzy cause I was on fire but I was at a Halloween party and there were a lot of candles for some reason and I backed into one. It turns out silk pirate blouses are highly flammable. I ended up in the ER with second degree burns all over my back. Now what was it you wanted to ask before Wanda rudely interrupted?”

“After that last story I’m not sure I wanna ask anymore” Steve joked.

“Come on what was it?”

“I’ll ask it but hang on did you say silk pirate blouse?”

“I was dressed as a pirate” Bucky defended.

“Yeah but silk?” Steve teased.

“You know what Rogers, cut me some slack I was literally stabbed 45 minutes ago.”

“That defense doesn’t work when you’ve spent the whole time saying your fine and that it’s nothing and the fact this happened a while ago before said stabbing”

“Just ask your damn question Stevie”

“Will you go out with me? Metaphorically speaking cause we can’t leave the hospital”

“What?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

“Steve, I can’t, believe me I want to, but I can’t” Bucky couldn’t look at Steve while saying that so he looked down at his hands instead.

“I know about the no dating patients rule Buck, Sam told me” Steve said looking at his own hands

“Then you know we can’t happen while you’re here”

“Or maybe we can” Steve said looking up as an idea came into his head.

“You have an idea don’t you?” Bucky asked looking up at Steve.

“What happens if a doctor is dating someone before they’re a patient?”

“It’s okay, if it’s a light case they can even be the one to take care of them even if it’s a light surgery like removing an appendix or something. If it’s a heavy case like heart surgery then they can’t be part of the case. The closest they can come is watching in the gallery. What’s your point?”

“You were stabbed and now you have an infection, which means you’re a patient right?”

“Yeah”

“And if you’re a patient your not my doctor. If we start seeing each other now then we’ll already have been seeing each other when you become my doctor again and as far as I know the majority of my ortho stuff is good.”

“Steve you’re a genius!” Bucky tried to move to hug Steve but Steve stopped him.

“Uh uh you were stabbed and now it’s infected, you are going to sit in that bed until you are cleared by a doctor or whatever it’s called”

“You have no idea how to talk doctor and it’s adorable to watch you try” Bucky chuckled.

“So you’re in?”

“You make this sound like an evil plan instead of a relationship” Bucky said still chuckling.

“Fine, Buck will you go on date with me in this hospital because we can’t leave?”

“You really know how to flatter a guy don’t ya?”

“Buck seriously will you please date me?”

“Yes Stevie I’ll date you”

“When and where is it?”

“Uhh my room in an hour also can you text Sam to bring me back to my room?”

“Yeah sure, wanna get away from me?”

“No, I’m just tired and wanna rest before an hour from now”

“Makes sense. He’s on his way”

Sam came in a few minutes later along with a dark haired doctor wearing glasses.

“Hey Bruce, this is Steve by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.

“Before we go Steve I just have one question for Bucky. How the hell man?”

“Go”

“But”

“Go” 

“Fine, come on Steve”

“Bye Buck”

“See ya later Stevie” Bucky called as Steve and Sam went out the door.

“So, how’d it go?” Sam asked when they were alone in the elevator.

“We’re going on a date in my room in an hour and I could use your help”

“You got it pal”


	7. The Date pt. 1

“Hey Stevie” Steve looked up when he heard Bucky’s voice in the doorway. He was in a wheelchair like Steve earlier except he could maneuver it himself.

“Hey Buck” Bucky moved farther into the room and looked around. Steve and Sam had spent a little over half an hour foraging around the hospital, though that was mostly Sam, and decorating Steve’s room to have a somewhat romantic atmosphere. I was manly closing the curtains, dimming the lights, and adding a few candles found around. They, Sam, had also moved one of the comfy chairs to be next to Steve’s bed.

“Stevie you didn’t have to” Bucky said as he moved into the comfy chair.

“Sam did basically all of it while I told him what to do and watched”

“Then yeah I approve” Bucky jokes.

“Speaking of Sam, he’ll be bringing us food from the cafeteria in half an hour with red jello followed by ice cream”

“My kinda date. What will we do until then?”

“Get to know each other. Well mostly me get to know you”

“Whatta ya wanna know?”

“What was your favorite subject in school?”

“Science”

“Favorite movie?”

“Ferris Bueller’s Day Off

“Favorite band?”

“Queen 100%”

“Animal?”

“Wolf”

“Really?”

“Yeah, my dream pet is a husky cause they look like wolves. Particularly a white husky”

“I think I like dogs”

“Of course you do it’s impossible to not like dogs, they are a gift to mankind”

“I just wish I knew more”

“Holy shit I just had a brilliant idea!” Bucky shouted.

“Care to share?”

“That rhymed” Bucky smiled while Steve just looked at him like ’Are you kidding me?’

“Okay okay, my idea is what if we google you?”

“Why are we just thinking about that now?” Steve asked laughing.

“Because we’re idiots, duh” Bucky laughed too.

“No that’s just you” Steve teased.

“I am not” Bucky mocked offence.

“You caught on fire Buck” Steve pointed out.

“I regret telling you that” Bucky pretended to sulk.

“No you don’t” Steve said looking at Bucky.

“No, I don’t” Bucky looked up at Steve smiling.

“Ok so let’s google me”

“Let’s”

“You’re the one with the phone idiot” Steve pointed out and laughed.

“Punk” Bucky retorted while getting out his phone.

“Jerk”

“Okay let’s see, Steven Grant Rogers” Bucky said typing in the name.

“What does it say?”

“Zero results”

“What, really?”

“Yeah, oh it probably helps if I spell it right”

“Ya think? How’d you spell it?”

“This says Stebem Grant Tohers” Bucky says fixing the typos.

“How, how did you do that and not realise?”

“You’re mean I don’t know if I wanna date you anymore” Bucky mock whined.

“You want nice, I can be very nice. You, Bucky Barnes, are funny, incredibly smart, extremely handsome, like seriously how are your eyes that amazing? You’re also kind and saying this doesn’t mean much right now but you are the most amazing guy I’ve ever met” Steve smiled at Bucky.

“God I wanna kiss you so much right now”

“What’s stopping you?”

“We just started our first date 15 minutes ago and technically met this morning”

“Technically we met two months ago”

“Still, kissing right now isn’t really conventional”

“Nothing about any of this is conventional, so why put off doing something we both wanna do?” Steve asked. 

Before Bucky could answer the question someone knocked on the door.


	8. The Date pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I swear it's gonna be okay.

A woman with short, blonde hair and a doctor’s coat walked in and looked at the two of them.

“Hey Bucky, sorry did I interrupt something?” Carol asked and the boys started laughing hysterically.

“Carol you always had the best timing” Bucky managed to get out in between laughs.

“What am I missing?” Carol asked.

“I had just convinced him to kiss me” Steve explained still laughing.

“I’m sorry what?” Carol looked totally confused.

“We’re on a date” Bucky answered.

“But doctors can't date patients Buck”

“I’m not his doctor right now, you are. If we start dating now then we’ll have already been dating when I become his doctor again, which is not against the rules.”

“That’s actually kinda smart. He thought of it right?” Carol asked pointing at Steve.

“How’d you know?” Bucky asked.

“You’re not smart enough to think of something like that” Carol teased.

“Hey!” Bucky mocked offence while Steve just laughed until Bucky shot a glare at him, effectively silencing him.

“Bucky I love you, and you’re a very smart doctor, I mean you’ve found more ways to save cases that everyone else thought were lost causes, but when it comes to anything else sorry but you’re a total dumbass” 

“According to him he’s a smartass” Steve teased.

“Seriously, not again, I didn’t think before I said it” Bucky retorted.

“Now, Carol why are you here?” Bucky asked.

“I have to check on Steve but it won’t take long” Carol answered before Bucky’s phone rang.

“Hey Sam”

“Sam I know that you know I’m busy”

“Hang on, I’ll ask him”

“Steve, Peter Parker, the kid who’s surgery I was doing is getting discharged and wants to say bye. Since Carol has to check up on you anyway can I go and quickly say bye?”

“Of course, Buck just don’t take too long”

“Thanks, I’ll tell Sam”

“Okay Sam, I’m on my way down now” Bucky hung up the phone and looked at Steve.

“I’ll be right back, Carol take good care of him” Bucky added as he rolled his wheelchair out of the room and Carol walked over to Steve’s bed.

“Hey Steve, I’m Dr. Danvers but you can call me Carol. I’m gonna be in charge of your orthopedic stuff till Bucky heals. I just need to check your arm and leg, and make sure your surgical scars are healing properly which shouldn’t take long. While I do that you wanna know some gossip about Bucky that not even Sam knows?” Carol asked leaning down to examine Steve’s arm.

“Is that even a que” Steve stopped suddenly.

“Steve?” Carol said as Steve’s muscles started contracting and spasming.

“Steve, Steve. Shit” Carol turned Steve on his side and pressed the call button.

“Shit that’s Steve, what happened?” Nat asked running into the room with other nurses.

“I was examining his arm and he started seizing. Check his chart, is there already a neurosurgeon on his case?”

“Uhh yeah, it’s Tony” Nat said checking the chart.

“Page Tony, get him down here now, if he’s not available get Clint or Stephen, we need to get him an MRI fast.”

“Tony’s in a surgery and Clint just got off shift, but Stephen’s on his way”

A few minutes later a tall doctor burst through the door.

“We need to take him for an MRI now, talk to me on the way” Stephen said.

“I just got put on the case. Barnes was his original doctor. His name’s Steve Rogers, 27, was in a car accident two months ago, had to have his left arm and half his left leg amputated. Had a brain bleed during surgery Tony fixed it. Coded on the table but Bucky got him back. Woke up from a coma this morning and as amnesia. Gave off no signs of any brain injury. Had an MRI every week since his third week here last one was two days ago nothing unusual.”

“Got it” Stephen said starting to head into the room.

“Oh and Stephen,” Carol stopped him.

“Yeah?”

“He’s dating Bucky” Carol told him before the door closed.


	9. His Stevie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get really bad in this and the next update but I promise it'll all be okay.

Carol found Bucky and Sam in the cafeteria getting food to bring back to Steve’s room.

“Hey Carol, what’s up?” Sam asked.

“Sam I need to talk to you” Carol said.

“Okay, I’ll be right back Buck” Sam said walking away with Carol.

“What’s wrong?” He asked when they were alone in the hallway.

“Steve started seizing while I was examining him so I paged Stephen who gave him an MRI. He rushed him into emergency surgery for a ruptured aneurysm 20 minutes ago. They’re in OR 6.”

“Shit, Bucky’s gonna be devastated. I was supposed to take Steve for an MRI earlier but we found out about Bucky on the way. Steve convinced me to take him to Bucky he and he convinced Bucky that an MRI wasn’t necessary”

“I thought I should tell you before I told him”

“No, no, I’ll tell him”

“Ok, let me know if either of you need anything” Carol said before walking down the hallway and around the corner. Sam headed back towards Bucky.

“Woah who died?” Bucky joked when he saw Sam’s expression.

“Okay now I’m actually scared someone died, what’s going on?” Bucky asked when Sam didn’t respond.

“Something happened”

 

 

All Bucky heard was the sound of his footsteps and Sam’s voice in his head. He had jumped out of his wheelchair and ran as soon as Sam told him what happened.

‘Stevie, he had to get to stevie’ Bucky thought.

He was currently running down the 5th floor hallway in a hospital gown on his way to OR 6. He burst through the door of the gallery and ran to the glass to look down on the surgery. What he saw made him sink down to his knees against the glass. It was Steve, his Stevie, on that table. His Stevie being operated on. And it killed Bucky to see it. If it hadn’t been for him this wouldn’t be happening. Steve would’ve gotten an MRI this morning, they would have found the aneurysm, and he could’ve gotten surgery before it ruptured. The only reason Steve hadn’t gone to get the MRI was because he heard about Bucky’s accident. He shouldn’t have let Steve convince him to let him stay. Bucky should’ve insisted Steve get one right away. He was so selfish to let him stay and now his Stevie was paying the price. Bucky didn’t remember when the tears started falling.

“Buck, Buck can you hear me?” Sam was by his side shaking him.

“I-I shouldn’t have let him stay, I should have made him get the MRI earlier. It’s all my fault” Bucky choked out.

“Buck no it’s not your fault. Shit you’re bleeding, Buck. You must’ve ripped your stitches. Come on we have to sew you back up” Sam tried to lift Bucky off the ground.

“No, NO, I WON’T LEAVE!” Bucky yelled fighting Sam.

“Buck, come on”

“No either stitch me up right here, or let me bleed. I’m good with either right now”

“Fine I’ll stitch you up here but promise me you won’t do anything that reckless again”

“Buck promise me or I’ll sedate you and take you to your room and have you put on suicide watch” Sam threatened.

“I promise, I promise, just don’t make me leave” Bucky begged.

“I won’t, I won’t. Nat!” Sam called.

“I’m here, I’m here. Oh my god what happened?” Nat said running in.

“He ran here and ripped his stitches, now he refuses to leave so we have to sew him back up here” Sam explained.

“I’ll go get the stuff” Nat said leaving the room.

“Everything alright up there?” Stephen’s voice was heard over the speaker.

“Bucky ripped his stitches running up here and won’t leave so we have to stitch him up here” Sam said into the intercom. Nat came back and they sewed Bucky up while he stared through the glass at Steve. He refused to move to sit in one of the chairs so they propped him up in the corner so he could lean his back on the wall and his side on the glass to watch. He sat in that position just watching for over an hour, until it started.


	10. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would be okay

The monitors started beeping and people started hurrying.

“His pressure’s dropping”

“Steve, Steve!” Bucky tried to stand but could only kneel.

“He’s coding”

“Charge paddles 300”

“CLEAR”

“Charge 400”

“CLEAR”

“Come on Stevie come on. Please come back to me. We were just getting started. I still owe you a kiss. Please Stevie” Bucky cried. Sam who had been asleep in one of the chairs woke up during the commotion and rushed towards Bucky and hugged him.

“Charge 500”

“They’ll save him Buck, he’ll be okay” Sam told him.

“CLEAR” Stephen shocked Steve again and the monitor started beeping again.

“He’s back, he’s back Buck. He’s okay” Sam helped Bucky back to his original position in the corner and sat with him until he fell asleep ten minutes later.

“Buck, come on Buck” Sam shook Bucky awake.

“What, what happened?” Bucky asked groggily.

“They’re done, the surgery is finished. Steve’s okay, they’re getting ready to take him to his room and I’m gonna take you to yours.” Sam answered helping Bucky up and moving him into his wheelchair. Bucky didn’t have the energy to fight him and let it happen. 

 

“Steve, where’s Steve?” Bucky asked groggily when Sam woke him up the next morning to check on his stitches.

“He’s in his room and he hasn’t woken up yet. All his vitals are normal and we took him for an MRI this morning to make sure everything is clear and it was. Before you ask, yes I’ll take you up there, but after I finish examining you.”

“Thanks” Bucky replied not even looking at Sam.

“Hey man, that stuff you were saying yesterday isn’t true, it’s not your fault. Steve is very persuasive. I let him convince me to take him to you instead in the first place. Besides none of us could have known, there were no signs of anything and not even Tony caught the aneurysm in any of his multiple MRI’s” Sam said as he continued the examination.

“I was selfish and it made me reckless and he paid the price” Bucky replied as Sam finished and moved the wheelchair closer to the bed.

“That’s not true now come on let’s go see your man” Sam moved Bucky into the wheelchair.

“Can you grab my phone?”

“Yeah” Sam grabbed the phone before wheeling Bucky down to Steve’s room.

“Can I just be alone with him?” Bucky asked once Sam had rolled him next to Steve’s bed.

“Of course, man. I’ll come check on you both later. Text me if anything changes” Sam instruction before leaving the room.

“Hey Stevie, it’s me, it’s Bucky, I’m here. I’m gonna play some music for you. I think you’ll like” Bucky said as he started playing music on his phone. 

 

About an hour later Trouble Man by Marvin Gaye was playing and Bucky was using his right hand to do something on his phone and he had his left hand gently holding Steve’s hand on the bed.

“Personally I prefer Panic! at the Disco” Steve’s voice said quietly has he squeezed Bucky’s hand. Bucky’s head snapped up to look at Steve who smiled back at him

“You’re awake” was all Bucky could say.

“What happened?” Steve asked confused.

“While Carol was examining you you started having a seizure. One of the other neurosurgeons, named Dr. Strange, was paged and took you for an MRI. He found that you had a ruptured aneurysm and had to rush you into an emergency surgery”

“And this idiot jumped out of his wheelchair and ran to the OR when I told him. He ripped his stitches and refused to leave the gallery so Nat and I had to stitch him up there. I thought I was gonna have to do it again about an hour after” Sam spoke up.

“When did you get here and why”

“Just in time for him to to ask what happened and I told you I was gonna come check on you.”

“Wait what happened an hour after that?” Steve asked.

“You coded on the table, Stevie. Your heart stopped stopped for 5 minutes” Bucky answered gripping Steve’s hand.

“I hugged him, I never hug him. From now on you can hug him for me”

“I plan on it” Steve smiled fondly at Bucky.

“So how do you feel Steve?” Sam asked.

“Hungover” Steve smirked and the others chuckled.

“That’s one way to describe it”

“I haven’t felt like this in years”

“It’ll pass” Sam promised.

“Wait how long was I out this time?” Steve asked

“Only 14 hours, not as much as last time”

“Ok good”

“I’m gonna go check on other patients, glad you’re awake Steve” Sam said as he left.

“You were really worried about me, huh?” Steve asked when they were alone.

“Course I was Stevie. It was my fault” Bucky admitted.

“Hey no it wasn’t it wasn’t anyone's fault” Steve tried to calm him.

“Yes it is, the only reason you hadn’t gone to get the MRI was because you heard about my accident. I shouldn’t have let you convince me to let you stay. I should’ve insisted you get one right away. I was so selfish to let you stay and you paid the price” Bucky was on the verge of crying again.

“No do not blame this on yourself. I made my choices. Like you said I convinced you to let me stay and before that I convinced Sam to bring me to you instead”

“I shouldn’t have let you convince me though”

“I’m a lawyer, it’s my job to convince people, so I’m very good at it”

“Still. Wait, what did you just say?” Bucky asked still trying to comprehend the last thing Steve said.

“I’ve been trying to drop hints since I woke up, jesus Buck how could you not catch them. I said I prefer Panic! at the Disco and that I haven’t felt like this in years” Steve said laughing.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Bucky asked starting to smile. 

“I remember, Buck. I remember everything.”


	11. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what's going on in this chapter. I was really tired writing it but I wanted to update today. Sorry, the next one will be better. :(

“You do? You really remember?” Bucky asked excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s all there. But right now the only thing I want to remember is that you owe me a kiss” Steve answered smirking.

“I think I can do that” Bucky smiled leaning in and gently places his lips on Steve’s before pulling back.

“You call that a kiss Barnes?” Steve smirked letting go of Bucky’s hand and sliding his own behind the brunette’s neck and pulling him back into a longer kiss. When they pulled away they were both slightly flushed and breathing heavy.

“Damn Stevie” Bucky smirked as leaned back.

“Wow, so smooth” Steve teased.

“Shut up and tell me about yourself” 

“You do realise how contradictory that is right?” Steve joked.

“Punk”

“Jerk”

“Just talk”

“What do ya wanna know?” Steve smiled.

“Everything” Bucky smiled back.

“Well you already know my name, but you don’t know that I’m named after Stephen Lang but my parents decided to spell it differently.” Steve chuckled

“Wait wait who?”

“Did you ever see the show Terra Nova or the movie Avatar?” Steve asked.

“I saw both those things”

“Think about the one person they have in common”

“Oh my god your named after the evil colonel in Avatar” Bucky laughed.

“Yep, and the best part is that obviously neither of those things had been made when I was born and he was even less well known back then” Steve laughed too.

“I’m named after a president who is most famous for not stopping slavery, not being able to halt the civil war, and almost definitely being gay” Bucky chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

“My full name is James Buchanan Barnes, as in the 15th president of the United States”

“Your name is James?”

“Yeah I told you this before when we had the conversation about my nickname. God Stevie do you ever listen to me?” Bucky teases.

“Sorry I don’t remember that, can we chalk it up to brain injury?” 

“I can’t decide if it’s too soon for that” Bucky smirked.

“Okay one, my brain I get to decide when it’s too soon, and two it’s kinda true, I did have a brain have a brain injury at the time of that conversation” Steve argued.

“So you said a lawyer?” Bucky smirked.

“That obvious now, huh?” Steve chuckled.

“Just a little. I don’t know how I didn’t guess it”

“I’ve been told I don’t look like a lawyer, not scary enough, too nice, I don’t have lifeless eyes stuff like that”

“That’s true, you don’t look like a lawyer” Bucky said studying Steve.

“We come in all shapes and sizes” Steve chuckled.

“You have a really good shape” Bucky smirked.

“Wait!”

“What, what’s wrong, was that to forward?” Bucky’s smile fell.

“No, no, it’s not that. I just had brain surgery” Steve said reaching up to touch his bandaged head with his hand.

“Yeah we’ve discussed it can we please stop bringing it because it triggers flashbacks to both times I’ve technically watched you die”

“They had to shave my head to operate” Steve said as the realization occurred to him.

“Are you seriously complaining about your hair and not the fact that you're technically died twice now?” 

“My hair is my best feature” Steve whined.

“So ignoring the dying twice then” Bucky muttered to himself.

“Steve your hair is most definitely not your best feature. Yes it was amazing but your eyes are definitely your best features and your muscles are a close second and that’s not including your personality. Oh and your voice is very hot too” Bucky countered before someone knocked on the door.

“Come in” they both said at the same time.

“Seriously? It’s my room I get to say come in, if we’re in your room you can say it” Steve scolded.

“I was gonna ask how the happy couple is but it looks like I’ll just have to ask how the couple is” Sam joked.

“Sam why the hell are you back?” Bucky asked.

“Well hello to you to. If you must know Carol asked me to check on Steve for her and I ran here to annoy you”

“Oh fuck you” Bucky glared.

“No thanks I’m good, Steve might like that tho” Sam smirked and Steve blushed looking down at his hand. 

“Sam, look what you did to him. The poor guy just realized they shaved his head for surgery now you do this” Bucky said gesturing at Steve.

“Not helping Buck” Steve said looking at Bucky.

“Don’t worry I’ll do the examination and leave” Sam said walking over to Steve.

“Oh, hey Sam check this out. Steve what’s your favorite movie?” Bucky smiled excitedly.

“The Goonies” Steve responded smiling.

“Not my favorite” Sam said not looking up from Steve’s leg, or at least what was left.

“Wait!” Sam yelled a few minutes later snapping his head up to look up at Steve when he realized what had happened.

“Took ya long enough” Bucky teased still smiling.

“Shut it Barnes. Steve you remember?” Sam said moving closer to the head of Steve’s bed.

“Yeah I woke up and everything came slowly flooding back to me”

“Why didn’t you say anything when I was here?”

“Cause not everything was back yet. Just some things. I was trying to drop subtle hints to see if he would notice which he didn’t until I full on said that I’m a lawyer and it still took him a minute.”

“How the hell did I not guess that you’re a lawyer”

“That’s what I said!” Bucky shouted.

“Right in my ear Buck”

“Sorry Stevie”


	12. Crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I wanted to post something and I didn't have much time. The next updates will be longer. Also I did use Chris's story about his prom night because it's hilarious and worked in the story. Also why the fuck would anyone dump Chris Evans?

“You blew up your principle’s car?” Bucky asked doubled over in laughter. It’d been three weeks since Steve got his memories back. Bucky’s got over his infection and was back at work for two weeks. They were currently eating lunch in Steve’s room like they do everyday.

“I didn’t mean to” Steve defended.

“How did you accidentally blow up your principal’s car” Bucky laughed harder.

“Short version I wasn’t trying to do anything to his car, I was trying to do something to someone else’s car”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need the long version” Bucky said still trying to catch his breath.

“Are you sure you have enough time?”

“Yeah, I don’t have anything I need to do until my next surgery and I don’t have to start prepping for that for at least an hour. So until then I’m all yours. Now spill” Bucky said eagerly.

“So I was a senior in highschool, and two months before graduation my boyfriend at the time, his name was Loki, decided that after almost two years of dating he just didn’t want to be in a relationship anymore and dumped me. Oh and did I mention this happened at prom. I ended going to an after party and getting very drunk. I woke up the next morning still in my suit at the house across the street from mine, well, more specifically the lawn. I was extremely pissed already but then the next time I saw him at school he was draped all over some dude whose name I never learned. I kinda flipped out. I broke into the chem lab that night and made what I thought would be a harmless smoke bomb. I would set it up in his car the next day during school so when he went to open the door to get in it would go off. He always left his windows down so I wouldn’t have to break in. The next day I snuck out during lunch and found a car that looked like his and had it’s windows down, not thinking to check the license plate. I set up the smoke bomb and went back in. Nobody suspected a thing. The end of the day came and I went outside and found somewhere I could watch the car but not make it obvious. Then I saw Loki come out of the building with that guy and head to the other side of the parking lot. I followed them confused and then saw them get into Loki’s car. Realizing I had the wrong car I started running back to stop the person whose car it was from getting in. The principle was about to open the door when I spotted him. I ran as fast as I could and I yelled stop but I was to late. I was only a few feet away when the explosion happened. We were both thrown back by the explosion and got severely burned, him more then me. The car wasn’t too damaged in the initial explosion but it was on fire for awhile before they could put it out. I woke up in the hospital six hours later and was questioned by the police. My principle wasn’t gonna press charges but I was suspended for a month, had all my honors at graduation stripped, and as soon as I healed I had to do twenty hours of community service” Steve admitted and looked down at his hand sheepishly when he finished.

“Wait the burn marks all over your chest are from that?” Bucky asked starting to laugh again.

“Yeah, how’d you know about those?”Steve said looking up.

“I operated on your heart which meant I had to see your chest when I was opening it and closing it, Stevie” Bucky reminded him with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, I forgot” Steve admitted sheepishly.

“Back to that story I had no idea my boyfriend was such a menace to society” Bucky teased.

“I didn’t mean to completely blow it up” Steve retorted in a teasing tone.

“So what other crimes have you committed?” Bucky asked smirking again.

“That’s the only one, I swear” 

“You shouldn’t swear Steve it’s not nice” Bucky teased.

“Oh shut up. What crimes have you committed?” Steve asked teasingly. Bucky opened his mouth but before he could talk his phone rang.

“Saved by the bell. It’s Sam I have to take this” Bucky said answering the call.

“Shit I’ll be right there” Bucky said rushing to stand up.

“So sorry, we just got a case in the ER and I’m needed immediately. I'll be back as soon as possible” Bucky said before giving Steve a quick kiss and leaving the room.


	13. The Past pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not mean to write this at all. I was gonna write fluff but this happened instead I'm sorry it'll get better I promise. :(

“Hey Steve” Carol greeted as she came into Steve’s room to check on him. They decided to keep Carol on as Steve’s doctor instead of switching back to Bucky.

“Hey Carol” Steve replied cheerfully.

“No Bucky?”

“No, he called down to the ER after lunch. And he has another surgery so he probably won’t be back till it’s time for him to leave. So anything interesting goin on around here?” Steve asked picking up his glass of water.

“We got a new trauma surgeon, his name is Thor Odinson” Steve had never done a spit take before, but there’s a first time for everything.

“Oh my god Steve are you okay?” Carol asked worriedly.

“Did you say Thor Odinson?” Steve asked, still recovering his breath.

“Yeah, do you know him or something?”Steve growled.

“He’s a dick and his brother’s a fucking jackass”

“I met him briefly and he seems nice, how do you know him?”

“I dated his douchebag brother in high school and Thor was a complete ass to me the whole two years”

“You should give him chance, maybe he’s changed. High school was a long time ago” Carol reasoned.

“I never want to see that bastard ever again”

“Hey Stevie, we got a new trauma surgeon who says he knows you so I brought him to see you, his name is Thor Odinson” Bucky said cheerfully walking into Steve’s room followed by a large blonde man in a doctor’s coat. Carol gave Steve a warning glance and squeezed his arm harder while checking his blood pressure than usual, as if to warn him to play nice for Bucky.

“Steven, it’s been awhile. I was sorry to hear about your accident when James told me, I’m glad to see you’re recovering well” Thor smiled.

“Carol, Buck, do you guys think me and Thor could have a few minutes to catch up privately?” Steve asked faking a smile.

“Course Stevie, we’ll wait outside” Bucky said as he and Carol left the room. As soon as they were gone Steve’s smile fell and he glared at Thor.

“Tell me that your dick brother is still in fucking Europe” Steve growled.

“Steve, I get it you’re pissed about what me and Loki did but I swear I’m not that person anymore. I cut ties with Loki a few months after it happened. I am so sorry about what happened” Thor apologise.

“You don’t deserve my forgiveness after what you did to me you fucking bastard!” Steve yelled but not too loud so they couldn’t hear him in the hall.

“Steve”

“No don’t talk I don’t want to hear it. And it’s Steven to you. I never want to see you ever again and I don’t want you talking to Bucky unless absolutely necessary. Now get the fuck out of my room” Steve demanded.

“Fine, if that’s what you want I’ll respect your wishes” Thor said before leaving the room. Before Bucky and Carol could come in Steve jumped out of his bed and locked the door. It was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be with one arm and leg.

“Steve, Steve! Why won’t the door open?” Bucky asked trying the door knob. Steve had sunk to the floor leaning back against the door.

“Steve, talk to me!” Bucky said frantically pounding on the door after five minutes of nothing. Steve managed to get back to his bed and was sitting on the edge with his head in his hand. He had no idea what he was doing, he just knew that he had to get out of there. He had to get away. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t see the bastards face even if he really had changed. It was too painful. He missed Peggy, he needed Peggy. 

“Stevie, say something, please” Steve never wanted to hear Bucky’s voice sound that sad ever again, but right now Steve couldn’t talk right now. He had an idea and looked up towards the window. He was on the first floor. He started taking the iv’s out of his arm and detaching himself from all the equipment. Everything started beeping which only made Bucky scream his name more and pound even more frantically. Steve ignored him and grabbed some heavy piece of something he didn’t know the name of and made his way toward the window. He took his object and smashed it into the top left corner of the window, shattering it. He cleared the glass and pulled himself out of the window.


	14. Two Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry

Two months, it’d been two months since Steve ran. 

Bucky had given up searching a month and a half ago. He had also fallen back into his old ways and then worse. Showing up late, skipping out early, and even showing up extremely and obviously hugover. It was now common knowledge in Shield Hospital not to question Dr. Barnes’ actions and to tell Dr. Wilson or Dr. Danvers what was happening. It was also common knowledge that Dr. Barnes no longer took amputee cases, treated blondes, and never went anywhere near room 107. If you wanted to find him, too bad. You only found him if he wanted you to, which was never. No matter how hard he tried to hide those who knew him best could tell that he still hoped Steve would come back. They noticed when he took more and more time in the ER. He wanted to be there if Steve needed him, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. He doesn’t admit anything to anyone anymore. Bucky was running the ER when the call came in.

“We got two incoming 27 year old caucasian males, involved in some sort of physical altercation, both unconscious, multiple shallow stab wounds and broken bones, one has a prosthetic left arm and leg, and burn scars all over his chest. We’re ten minutes out” Bucky sat frozen processing what he had just heard. Prosthetic left arm and leg, burn scars on his chest. It could be Steve. Bucky rushed to meet the ambulances along with a few other doctor’s that were in the ER. When they arrived and and the occupants were brought out of the ambulances, Bucky rushed straight to the blonde with prosthetic limbs. 

‘Oh my god, it’s him. It’s really him. What the hell happened?’ Bucky thought.

He helped get Steve into a trauma room where they stitched up his wounds and treated his cuts and other outside wounds. Once they had finished, Bucky offered to bring Steve up to get an x-ray alone. They were currently in the elevator on the way up. Bucky couldn’t resist anymore and turned to look at the unconscious man in the stretcher next to him. As soon as he did so he started crying. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor sobbing.

“I’m sorry” Bucky slowly looked up when he heard Steve's voice. The blonde still had his eyes closed so Bucky thought he had imagined it, until it continued.

“I’m so sorry Buck. I shouldn’t have run. I should have stayed here, and talked to you. Fuck I missed you so much. I’m so sorry” Steve said as tears started to fall down his face, he still hadn’t opened his eyes.

“God Stevie I missed you so much. I was so scared something happened to you” Bucky stood up and stood next to Steve’s stretcher.

“I don’t deserve you caring about me” Steve still kept his eyes closed.

“That’s not true Stevie. You deserve so much. I just need you to tell me what happened”

“I will, I promise, but not in an elevator”

“Stevie?”

“Yeah Buck?”

“Why won’t you open your eyes?”

“I can’t”


	15. The Past pt.2 the actual past part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I wanted this chapter to be good and I also had to figure out exactly what I wanted Thor and Loki to have done.

“Why didn’t ya start with that? That’s an actual problem” Bucky questioned leaning closer to Steve’s face.

“Because it was more dramatic this way.” Steve smirked.

“I suddenly can’t remember why I missed you” 

“Because I’m hot”

“Sure ya are” Bucky teased.

“Hey! Just fix me will ya”

“How many times do I have to say I am an orthopedic surgeon? I work with bones. I don’t know eyes, or brains, or whatever the fuck else. I’ll take you for your x-ray and then get someone else to look at that. Does it hurt tho?”

“My right one does but my left one doesn’t”

“Hang on, I’m gonna touch your face and it’s probably gonna hurt” Bucky warned and Steve just nodded. Bucky slowly and tentatively felt around Steve’s eye. 

“Steve I have an idea as to what’s wrong but I need you to try and open your eyes again” Bucky said. Slowly, Steve’s right eye fluttered open. 

“Okay good news, I know what happened and it’s no that bad.”

“Care to share?”

“You ruptured a blood vessel in your right eye and the left is just swollen from being punched” Bucky answered as the elevator dinged and the doors open. They gave Steve his x-ray and saw that he had only broken two ribs on his right side. After that they moved Steve to a room, specifically room 107.

“So Steve, time for you to explain why the fuck you smashed a fucking window and disappeared without so much as a fucking goodbye”

“I’m really sorry about that Buck, I freaked out after seeing Thor”

“What the fuck does Thor have to do with anything?”

“Remember that ex I told you about?”

“Yeah, what does that have to do with Thor”

“His full name was Loki Odinson. He’s Thor’s brother”

“What didn’t you tell me about that relationship that would make you smash a window and disappear for two fucking months just because of his brother”

“Loki was a total jackass for dumping me the way he did and then flaunting his new boy toy in front of me whenever he could. Thor was always an ass the entire time he was in highschool with us. I could handle that until graduation, I thought I would never see them again. And I didn’t until three months later. Loki texted me saying that he was sorry and he needed to talk, he also said he was in trouble and needed help. I was dumb enough to fall for it. He told me to meet him in an old empty warehouse not far from my house. I went down there right away. He was in a small room near the back. There wasn’t much light in the room. I started to walk over to him when someone hit me from behind and I fell. Loki started laughing as the person picked me up by the back of my shirt. Next thing I knew I was being slammed into a column so hard it severely cracked. The person finally showed their face, it was Thor. The column was so badly damaged and weak from poor conditions it started to crumble. The ceiling started to become unstable. Thor and Loki noticed and ran. I was too hurt to walk let alone run. Part of the ceiling collapsed on top of me. People found me two days later, they didn’t know how survived. I should have been dead, I was taken to the hospital and had to have emergency surgery that took fourteen hours. With lots of pt I was fully healed seven months later. Thor and Loki lured me to the warehouse, attacked me, dropped a fucking building on me, and left me to die without telling anyone.” Steve told Bucky everything without looking at him, missing the look of sorrow, pain, and horror on Bucky’s face. When he was done he looked up to see an unreadable look on Bucky’s face.

“I’ll be right back” Was all Bucky said before walking out the door.


	16. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last updated I had trouble thinking of what I wanted to write for this chapter. I'm gonna try to update again this week but I can't guarantee because I won't have wifi for my laptop and would be doing everything on myphone. Merry Christmas!

Bucky didn’t quite know what he was gonna do, he just knew that Thor was gonna pay. He was running through the hospital looking for him trying to plan what to do when he did. When he got to the ER he saw Thor talking to Dr. Banner, who’s in general surgery. 

“Hey asshole!” Bucky yelled as he walked over to Thor who looked over shocked.

“What the fuck is wrong with you and your brother? You shouldn’t even be here” Bucky said trying to restrain himself from punching Thor right there in the open.

“Bucky calm down what are you talking about?” Thor asked looking a little scared by Bucky’s anger.

“You should be in jail you dick, because you should’ve been arrested years ago when you and your brother dropped a fucking building on my boyfriend!” Bucky couldn’t hold back anymore and punched Thor right in the face and was pretty sure he broke his nose.

“How’d you find out?” Thor asked holding his bleeding nose.

“He just told me douchebag”

“Bucky what’s going on?” Bruce asked coming over and looking concerned.

“A few months after high school this son of a bitch and his brother lured Steve to an abandoned warehouse to beat him up and then left him to die when Thor smashed one of the columns and the ceiling collapsed on him. That’s why Steve ran when he saw him, ad now he’s upstairs with a shit ton of bruises, multiple stab wounds, two broken ribs, and a burst blood vessel in his right eye”

“Steve’s back?”

“Yeah, he came into the ER unconscious about an hour ago”

“What happened?”

“He was in a fight with some guy”

“Oh no” Thor cursed.

“What?” Bucky snapped at him.

“Loki came into the ER about an hour ago because of injuries he sustained… during a fight”

“What!?” Bucky yelled.

“Please don’t punch me again. I promise you I had nothing do with this. I haven’t seen Loki in years. He ran away a year after that happened. I wanted to tell people what happened I wanted to go back and help Steve but Loki wouldn’t let me, he threatened me. I regret that day so much and I’ve never stopped thinking about it” Thor looked upset and apologetic. Bucky took a minute to look at Thor and process everything he just said.

“Get that cleaned up and checked out and meet me at room 107 in an hour. Don’t come in just knock on the door. Don’t make me regret this” Bucky said and turned on his heels to walk away. 

 

“Buck, where the hell did you go?’ Steve asked with concern when Bucky walked back into his room.

“I went to find Thor and kick his ass but I ended up only punching him once” Bucky said flopping into a chair next to Steve’s bed.

“Buck…” Steve gave him a sad expression.

“I talked to him after though, he’ll be here in an hour, but before you freak out let him tell you what he told me. I’m not saying you have to forgive him but but I just think you should know his side because he’s not exactly the person you thought” Bucky gave Steve a pleading look.

“Five minutes and I’m aloud to kick him out if I hear something I don’t like” Steve didn’t want to let Thor in at all but he couldn’t say no to the look Bucky gave him especially after what he put him through.

“Deal. Those are some nice prosthetics, where’d you get em? Actually I have a better question, where have you been?” 

“There was a payphone not far from my room’s window, I somehow got over there and called my friend Sharon, she picked me up and took me home after I explained everything. She got me these and got me pt. I got paid medical leave from work and Sharon helped me with whatever else I needed”

“Good, glad you weren’t alone. Now please tell me you didn’t go looking for him”

“Who?” 

“I know it was Loki that you were fighting”

“Oh. No I didn’t go looking for him, I was at a bar and I was slightly drunk when I saw him. Next thing I know we’re fighting and we both have knives”

“Stevie…” Bucky had no idea what to say or do now.


End file.
